Kissed by Angels
by LostinOblivion
Summary: Complete fluff. There's some humor and a birthday, but really it's mostly cutesy fluff.


"Don't you want lunch?" Matt Flannery asked his girlfriend of two and a half years.

It was a bit difficult for him to get the words out, being that she was wrapped tightly around him. Her mouth found his again, moving north from his neck, so he was finding it especially hard to concentrate. He figured that wasn't so bad, because it was her that had the keys, but once they opened the door it could go very bad.

"Mmmm…I don't need food, I need you." Emily broke the kiss long enough to speak, and work the key into their apartment door.

It was her birthday, and that morning he'd taken her to breakfast and a butterfly sanctuary. Where he got the idea for that, she couldn't begin to fathom, but it had been amazing. Beautiful, vibrantly colored butterflies flew all around them, many of rare varieties. Now they were finally home, the apartment they'd shared for a little over a year, and Emily was anxious for what she really wanted for her birthday.

If she got her way, they'd be naked for the rest of the weekend.

"Yeah, definitely into that, but we should eat first…you know energy and all." He barely restrained himself from moaning when her hand drifted south, as she pushed them inside the door, shutting it behind her. The curtains were already closed, both shielding them from nosy neighbors, and blocking out the sun. It was dark inside, but it didn't matter to Emily.

"Screw food, I want you now. In fact, I might not wait for the bedroom, and just have you on that couch." There was a sudden giggle from the apartment, and Emily flipped around, hand instinctively moving to rest where she usually wore her gun. They didn't feel it was necessary to be armed for the butterfly sanctuary, so she wasn't actually wearing it.

"Happy Birthday," Matt told her, in a tone that said she probably wouldn't be happy. He flicked on the light, revealing all their friends.

Two dozen people were crammed into their living room, all looking terribly amused, and straining not to laugh. Except for Lia, who'd already giggled at Emily's comment. It took the negotiator a few silent seconds to close her mouth, and they were all excepting her to be unhappy now with the surprise.

"Well now, this is a little embarrassing."

Frank was the first to start laughing at her decidedly not embarrassed tone. Everyone else followed suit, giggling at their relentlessly horny friends.

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder, so he could whisper to her.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting us to come in the door like that when I planned this."

"This was all your idea?" She'd figured Lia maybe would have instigated it.

"Yeah," he began sheepishly, not one of his better ideas. He would have said more, but they were quickly ushered into the room, people yammering and talking around them. Frank was patting Matt on the back, and still laughing, Cheryl had stepped back a little, and watching them with amusement, and Lia was jabbering to Emily, Duff attached to her hand. Matt extracted himself from the group, and went over by Cheryl.

"Quite an entrance," she teased.

"I guess I should have taken, uh us, into account." He ran a hand through his hair. They really couldn't seem to keep their private life private.

"Well, at least it was her giving us too much information this time."

Matt shrugged self-deprecatingly, and Cheryl turned toward away from him toward the crowd with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later, food had been dished out and eaten, presents opened, and Lia had directed Frank and Duff in bringing the cake out. She'd volunteered to handle food for Matt, and picked 'Chocolate Orgasm'. It just seemed too appropriate for her friend not to get.

"Oh god Lia, please tell me you didn't actually try to stick all those candles on there." Emily looked at the candle-covered cake in horror. As a rule, women do not handle getting older well.

"Yep, all thirty-five for thirty-five years," Lia told her proudly. She knew Emily was a little self-conscious about getting older, so she wanted to show her it wasn't a big deal.

"I can't blow all those candles out by myself," she insisted, still shaking her head at Lia and the flaming cake.

"That's what he's for," Duff jabbed a thumb toward Matt.

"No man, you heard how eager Lehman is, the poor bastard needs to save his energy." Frank chuckled and elicited laughter from everyone.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of energy," Matt said. He shot a flirty look toward his girlfriend, who was trying desperately not to blush.

"Alright, alright everyone, ease up. Emily has to make a wish." Cheryl took charge as usual, easing the teasing, and handing Emily a knife. Of course, as soon as Emily took the rather large knife, Frank, Duff, and a few other HRT guys held up their hands in mock fear.

Emily rolled her eyes at them, and turned back to the cake, trying to determine the best method of extinguishing the candles. She meant what she told Lia; 35 candles were a lot to blow out, too many in her mind. That's why you only count out the candles on kid's cakes, that and nobody wants that much attention drawn to their age after they hit 30.

"Lehman, you going to blow those out or are you trying to get a tan?" Frank teased.

"Watch it, Frank." Emily warned him, unintentionally gesturing with the knife.

"Or what? You going to use that on me?" He knew she wouldn't dream of it.

"No, or you get no cake."

"Yes, ma'am." Frank chuckled, hands in the air defensively again. Now, that was a threat she'd make good on.

Emily turned back, and before anyone processed the transition, she blew as much breath as she could toward the candles.

Not even half of them went out.

She blew again, hard as her lungs would let her.

A few more remained.

She blew on last time, extinguishing the remaining few candles. Nearly panting out of breath, she was about to declare herself victorious when the candles began re-lighting themselves one by one.

"What the hell?" She stared in complete confusion, half feeling like she was just caught in some ghost story. She turned to Lia, and the tech shrugged, looking just as bewildered.

Then it hit her, and she turned a half-amused, half-annoyed face at her two good friends in HRT.

They were struggling to remain straight-faced, trying desperately not to laugh.

"So, this was you two? Trick candles? Are you ten?"

They both burst out laughing, grabbing their ribs and struggling to breathe. The rest of the room starting laughing, more at the two HRT agents laughing so hard they were nearly on the floor. Emily began to laugh too, shaking her head, actually thankful that she had friends that felt the need to act like children.

After they caught their breath, the cake was cut and divied up: thick slices of dark chocolate cake with fudge icing, and bittersweet chocolate chips. The only sounds in the room for a good twenty minutes were slurps and moans.

They didn't put orgasm in the title for nothing.

* * *

Another couple of hours later, Emily was wearing a hat made of bows and ribbons, at Cheryl's insistence. According to the SAC that was the way things were done at birthday parties, and well, she was the boss, so Emily better do it. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to wear it long, everyone was getting ready to get out the door. They just had to pass a breath-test through Matt before they were allowed to go to their cars.

That was one big difference between child and adult birthday parties, adults skip the soda, and head straight for the alcohol. Nobody seemed drunk, a few tipsy and giggly, but not drunk. Most people had at least one sober person to drive anyway, so Matt sent most through easily. Their four closest friends were the last to leave, and they'd drank, but none were even really tipsy.

"Hey, come here," Emily motioned him toward her after their last guest left.

"Yeah?" He smiled as he walked over, amused at the hat still on her head.

Emily pulled his head gently toward hers, and pressed her lips to his in a short, but passionate kiss.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," she told him, smiling contentedly.

"I wanted to do it. I love to watch you when you smile." He ran a hand gently over her hair, petting almost.

"Well, thank you anyway," she said, growing a little shy, or was that coy? With Emily, it was hard to tell. Matt pegged this as shy though.

He tugged her over to the couch, and pulled her down with him, so she was nearly in his lap.

"When I was a kid, there was this boy that lived on my block. He was about my age, but he was a little slow. There were these enormously deep dimples in his cheeks. Kids are mean so we always used to say there were the holes where the aliens sucked out his brains as a baby."

"Oh, Matt!" Emily half-laughed, half-chastised him, looking at him from where her head rested in the crook in his shoulder.

"Don't crucify me yet, I'm not done with the story," he pled.

Emily nodded for him to continue.

"So, one day I ask my mom what dimples are, you know what creates them, why some people have them, and some don't. She told me, that before this kid was born, angels came and kissed him right in the spots where his dimples were. Those kisses left marks, so everyone would know that he was special," he paused again to take a breath.

Emily watched him, looking pleasantly content.

"Now, smart-ass I was, I told her that he was special, he was his very own kind of special." Emily went to object and chastise him again, but he silenced her.

"I realized a few years ago that she was right. They may not always be there when you look for them, but angels know special when they see it. Whenever I see you smile, I know she was right." He watched her now, eyes looking into hers, allowing her to search his for anything but the truth.

"Now, I wonder why you didn't say that when the guys were still here?" She grinned at him.

"I pour my heart at here, and you tease me?" Matt asked in mock insult.

Emily giggle, and waggled a finger at him, motioning him closer to her. When he was barely inches from her, she grabbed his face in her hands, and pulled him the rest of the way, stealing a kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

"That's more like it," Matt said happily, initiating another kiss.

"You know, there's actually on more thing I want for my birthday."

"Oh? What's that?" He asked, curiously. She was smiling, like she knew a secret. It was somehow nervous and exciting all at once.

"You and me naked, right now," Emily whispered against his ear, and then turned and walked to the bedroom. Didn't even bother to turn to see if he followed.

Matt swallowed and shook his head. There were many reasons he believed they could last, that he could be happy with her for years to come. One was that she could say things like that, and make things low in his body tingle. Another was those dimples.

Thirty-five years ago today, some angels found special. They marked her as their own, and sent her out into the world.

Two and a half years ago, Matt found special. The first time he slept beside her, holding her close, he knew what he had. Unlike those angels, he wasn't about to let her go. That was the thought in his mind as he followed Emily into the bedroom, to make her last birthday wish come true.

* * *

_Mass updating continues as I force myself to finish these stories, hope everyone's enjoying. Thanks for reading, and please review!_


End file.
